


Dreamland Journals: Raven's Journal

by Peridottigertrigonsri



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridottigertrigonsri/pseuds/Peridottigertrigonsri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the end of times/coming to earth from ravens point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland Journals: Raven's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own teen titans.

-"The gems were born of evil's fire, the gems shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire the end of all things mortal," chanted the voices in the background.

"The time has come. The prophecy shall be fulfilled. tonight at dusk, when the planets align, the portal will be opened. and then I shall be freed from this fiery prison and I shall rule the world," my father said.

"No! We will not be apart of the prophecy! We will be different! You will not use us," I screamed.

"Yo raven, calm down. dude it was just a dream," a voice broke through my panic. I opened my eyes.

"You! What are you doing here? And in my room too," I yelled at beast boy.

"Sister you allowed him to sleep with you last night cause you both were having a special heal session," said a small voice at my door.

It was the voice of my little sister. I could tell she was scared. And probably cause she had the same nightmare as I had. And then I took a closer look at her. She had the mark of Skath on top of the symbol on her forehead.

"Sister! Perry! The mark," I said as I ran to her and knelt in front of her.

"Yes yours is too sister. Sissy, Rae-Rae I'm scared," she said.

"There is no need to be scared. We will take care of this. Just calm down," I said taking her in my arms.

"yo raven you okay? Need me to get robin or someone? Are you okay," beast boy asked.

"I'm okay. Why do you ask," I asked him.

"that is the first time I've seen you show love or any emotion at all before," he replied.

"then you will not tell the others of this," I said.

"no! How would they believe me anyways. I would let them know you have a sister hiding in your room though. Wait is that where all the leftover pizza has been goin? To your sister," he asked.

"yes. I wanted to wait till she was helpful but I guess it is time. Come," I said to both of them.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and none of the other titans were awake. I got on the intercom.

"emergency titans meeting. Emergency titans meeting. Meet in the main room asap," I said.

There was a thunder of footsteps and in ran Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. I looked around for Perry and didn't see her. Okay I could do this without her.

"titans I have a confession to make. You have heard the prophecy dealing with me. Well I am not the only it is talking about. I have a twin brother and a little sister and brother as well. My little sister is somewhere around here and we need to find her," I said.

"how old is she," robin asked.

"by earth she is 12 but by Azarath she is 1200. she is mentally like a little girl so do not startle her," I said.

"what does she look like," asked star.

"she looks like me but with cat ears and a cat tail. She could be human or as her animal half. In her animal half she looks like beast boy as a tiger. Please help me find her. She is going to be scared cause she has never been outside my room," I said.

"then let us find her," cyborg said.

We split up. I searched the main room and my room but she wasn't there. Robin met me back at the main room after he searched his room, the bathroom, and the attic. Cyborg had checked his room and the security room with no luck. Beast boy searched everywhere a small creature could go with about the same luck. Then Starfire came in with a little kitten cuddled in her arms. It looked like beast boy when he is a tiger.

"perry! There you are! I was so worried. Where did you find her Starfire," I said.

"she was hiding in the kitchen. Behind this," she said. She held up a picture frame. The picture inside was the only one of me and my siblings before we separated. Peridottiger was in the front, Blackowl and I where behind her, and Whitehawk was behind all of us. We were in front of the library.

"who is that in the photo. I see you, but who are the others," robin asked.

"They are my brothers and sister. Perry's and my twin brothers are somewhere else," I said.

"wait I think I recognize the one in the back. Isn't that Whitehawk, the prince of Azarath that came several years ago and made the headlines? I thought he was dead," cyborg asked.

"yeah it is. And that is where we arrived when we first got through the portal to earth. Father can't get through," I said.

"why not," beast boy asked.

"don't know. He tried to follow but it didn't work," I replied.

I could remember the day we came to steel city like it was yesterday. But actually it was 3 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next???!


End file.
